


for the nights i can't remember

by barbiemalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, all their memories, and forgets everything, and its hard for louis to cope, and its ruining him, and then theres louis, so he tries everyday, their life together, their past, to get harry to remember him, where harry has alzheimer's, who remembers everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiemalik/pseuds/barbiemalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has alzheimer's and forgets everything. louis loves him. louis remembers everything. he just wishes harry would remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea one night, when all of a sudden i thought of the movie the Notebook and the Vow. im sorry if i make you cry. im probably going to cry writing this, so im terribly sorry in advance. i hope you enjoy this story from the bottom of my heart :)  
> \- olivia

Louis probably won't ever forget that day. He won't forget it until the day he's lying in bed, the nurses gathered around him, gasping for air, dying. He won't forget it when the leaves change color and the wind turns from lovely to ice cold. He won't forget it no matter how hard he tries everyday to snap himself out of the world he wishes he didn't live in. The only thing keeping him alive is that fucking boy. The love of his fucking life who at this point doesn't even know he's the love of his life. He's trying so hard to keep himself alive everyday. That fucking boy is the only thing in this entire world that has ever kept him going.

He remembers it now, as he's sitting by Harry in the hospital lunchroom. He remembers the day the doctors had told him it was serious, and that this was a case they hadn't come across very often. Harry had always been the type to forget things, like to buy milk at the store when he was told to do so. Or to brush his teeth in the morning. But Harry was young, and healthy, and living. It wasn't until late January of last year when things started to go down hill. Louis could see it every time Harry woke up. Harry would wake up, go to the bathroom, and stand there. Louis didn't catch on until he walked in one day to take a shower. He saw him, standing there, with a blank look on his face, and a toothbrush in his hand. His hand was shaking.

"Harry, love, are you alright?" Louis gently asked.

No reply.

"Harry," Louis nudged, "are you alright babe?"

Harry let out a sigh, and turned to Louis with shaking lips, muttering, "What am I doing, Louis. I, I, Louis I-"

"Harry," tears swelling up in his eyes, "what's wrong?"

"How do I- Louis how do I brush my teeth, I, I don't know what to do, I'm so sorry Louis I don't know what to do."

Harry turns over to the smaller boy and pulls him in for a hug. Louis can feel him shaking, and the wetness of tears stream down his collarbones.

"Love, love don't apologize. It's alright, you're alright. I'm here, and I love you. I love you so much, baby."

Harry pulls out of the hug to reveal his puffy eyes. "Lou, I'm starting to forget things. Like, like simple things. I don't remember if I already brushed my teeth. I mean, like that happens sometimes, but I, Lou I'm really worried."

"We'll go to the doctor tomorrow. Get it checked out, yeah? Fucking christ, you're scaring me Harry. I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you."

"Lou, you'll never lose me. I'll always be here. Don't be so paranoid, I'm, 'erm, what? Like, 20 now? I'll be okay. I just thought I'd tell you."

"Yeah, yeah love thank you. Thank you for letting me know. I'll call the doctor now."

And that was that. Harry was going to be okay, from what Louis thought. Just a glitch in the system. Happens to all of us, doesn't it? 

That's what Louis kept telling himself for the next couple of weeks. After he had called the doctor, he took Harry the next day. Louis didn't go in the room with Harry. He was too worried that the doctors would tell him something he wouldn't want to hear. Instead, Harry came out of the room looking as beautiful as always. Never a dull moment with that kid. Harry told him, as they drove away, that the doctors were going to tell him the results in a couple of days. Around a week or so. Apparently, the doctors had run a few tests on Harry. He's too young to be diagnosed with something so serious. At least that's what Louis had grown up thinking. Harry was his baby, and would always be his baby. 


	2. Chapter 2

Louis wakes up at the ass crack of dawn, as always, with the love of his life snuggling deep within the piles of sheets. He's so beautiful when he sleeps. Trying not to disturb the slumbering Harry, Louis manages to creep out of bed and into their kitchen. He makes himself a cup of coffee and sits by the dining table facing their balcony. He's almost asleep he's so relaxed when the phone rings and nearly casts him out of his seat. It's been only 1 day since Harry met with the doctor.

Anxiously, Louis walks over to the phone lying on the bedside table next to where his precious baby Harry lies. Louis can barely pick up the phone when he reaches it.

"He-" ,he clears his throat, "Hello, Louis Tomlinson speaking."

"Um, hello Louis. This is Doctor Everidge. I'm calling on behalf of Harry Styles?"

The way the doctor forms his words into a question makes Louis eyes fill.

"He's, erm, asleep."

"Ah, well his results came in. I can wait until he's awake and call back later if you'd like."

Louis wants to say yes, but he can't. He needs to know. Maybe it's selfish, yeah. But Harry is his baby.

"It's okay. Harry would want me to know."

The doctor clears her throat. "Well, Lou. I hate to be the one to tell you this. It's so rare, and-"

Louis' heart sinks.


End file.
